The present invention relates to a bolt lock for locking windows and sliding doors and in particular to a bolt lock having a bolt which cannot be shaken out of its locked position.
Devices for locking windows and sliding doors are well known in the prior art. Examples of some prior art locks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,288,510; 3,626,507; 3,751,087; and 4,699,406. Typically, such locks include a mounting element secured to the sliding member with the mounting element having a bolt which is moved between an unlocked position and a locked position. Many of these locks were of complicated construction and thus were expensive to manufacture. Additionally, some of these locks were difficult to manipulate between the locked and unlocked positions.